My Own Shojo Manga: A Jacob Black Love Story
by taokiomi93
Summary: Kate Osmond had the perfect life & family. All that changed in the blink of an eye. When her family is murdered, Kate's aunt moves her from Canada to La Push, Washington. And, what's worse, everyone's kinda annoying... haitus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm home," I called, rushing into the house.

It was 10 pm, and I had just been at play practice for _Beauty and the Beast_. Only being a chorus member after my starring role as _Dorothy_ in _The Wizard of Oz_, was a small disappointment.

I suddenly remembered that I'd already had my first acting job with a dinner theatre company at age of 13, and I knew that nothing could stop me from reaching the top.

I'd received a ride home with my friend, Kelly, and her father. I'd politely imposed on them after no one answered at home.

I looked down and saw everyone's shoes were on the front mat, and their coats were still hung up. They hadn't left…

Weird…

"Mom? Bill? Mia?" I called, "Anyone here?"

I walked into the front hall a little. I saw something that I didn't want to see.

I saw blood on the floor.

It wasn't just a little blood; it was a lot of blood. It trailed into the pitch black living room. The house creaked, and I heard my little, black, toy poodle, Shadow, rushing down the stairs, growling and bark in vicious alarm. He'd probably been asleep in Mom and Bill's room.

I knew he felt something strange, since he never barked at me.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness, "Anyone here?"

No one answered.

Shadow stopped at my feet and sniffed the blood. He whined and howled mournfully.

"Shadsies," I said to him in my baby voice, "What's wrong, Baby?"

He rushed into the darkness. I followed him and tripped over something, falling into a puddle of blood. I jumped up and turned on the lights.

I stopped breathing.

I knew what I'd tripped over.

Three bodies lay about the room.

They were mangled, and the carpet was soaked in their blood.

Shadow nudged the two blond adults before rushing to the red-haired child. When the little girl didn't move, he began a mournful set of howls. They rang in my head like bells.

I felt hot tear streaming down my cheeks…

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Character Info**

Character Name: Kate Brianne Osmond

Age: 15

Race: Human

Other: Pale, Dry Skin; Dark Bags Under Her Eyes; 5'6 ½" Tall; Perfectly Healthy Weight; Slim Torso and Wide Thighs (in her opinion, but if you comment, she says that its genetics and muscle mass); Curvy with Large Breasts (a curse in her honest opinion)

Personality: Easy-Going; Kind; Temperamental; Shy (deep down); Anti-Violence; Funny; Tomboy-ish; Loyal; Anime Freak

Story: When her younger sister, step-dad, and mother are murdered by an animal, her great-aunt so graciously decides to take Kate from Pembroke, Ontario, Canada and move her to Forks.

Clothing Style: Function before fashion, she prefers baggy hoodies, baggy t-shirts, and jeans. If she has to wear a dress, it covers as much as possible.

Special Powers: She has strange powers; she can see the future when she dreams, and she can read tarot cards to determine the future. Her aunt is Ok with it. She has healing skills, and her dreams can predict major future events. She had a dream that her family died, and it happened. It frightens her, but she doesn't let it stop her from living.

Moto: "A bad past doesn't make you a bad person; it's whether or not you choose to let it make you a bad person." "Is that _all_ you've got?"

Theme Song: Stand in the Rain by Superchick/ I Will Not Die by Three Days Grace/ Only One by Yellowcard/ Kiss Me, Kill Me by Mest


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Why am I at Aunt Rita's?_

_Large wolves, each roughly the size of a car, began to circle me. I was in Great Aunt Rita's backyard, which just happened to be in the La Push Native Reserve._

"_What do you want?"_

_The largest wolf, a reddish-brown one with dark, piercing eyes, stepped forward. It was right in front of me._

"_Nice… wolfie….?"_

_It nuzzled my face. It had such soft fur…_

**Kate…**

_I heard someone calling me from inside the house and Shadow's vicious barking. The wolves snarled viciously._

_Rita?_

**Kate…?**

_I heard her coming out of the house; the wolves geared to attack. _

"_No! Rita! Stay away!"_

"**Kate Brianne Osmond, get your lazy ass out of bed right now!"**

"What?!"

I fell out of my bed and onto the floor, and Shadow looked over the side at me, as if he wondered where I suddenly went. My Great Aunt Rita was looking grumpily down at me, like she'd been trying to get me up for 5 years.

Aunt Rita was a petit woman who could really pack a punch. Maybe that's why she'd outlived all of her seven sisters, including my grandmother, despite being the oldest. She was a small, angular woman, with not a wrinkle in site, just laugh lines. She had snow-white hair and gray-green eyes; I'd gotten my eyes from her. She'd lived a happy life as an old maid, and wasn't really interested in men or women; she was happier alone. But she wasn't alone anymore.

My mother, step-father, and sister were recently murdered by an animal, and I wasn't about to go live with my father, so Aunt Rita took me from Ontario, Canada, and brought me here, to La Push, Washington, USA.

Shadow and I had been living with Aunt Rita for 2 weeks, and I had just overcome my depressed state, knowing my family wouldn't want to see me as the unhappy disaster I had become.

I never understood why she lived on the reserve when we weren't even Native Americans. Whenever I asked, she said she enjoyed the company of the natives more so than that of white men in Forks, the nearby town. I had to agree with her, the natives did seem like more fun…

"I swear," she mumbled, "Some days, you're worse than your mother was…"

I stood up and rubbed my sore butt, wondering why she woke me up…

"Well," she snapped, "Don't just stand there rubbing your posterior! Get ready; it's your first day at school!"

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled, "I'll be down in a minute…"

She left with Shadow to put him out, and I did my morning routine. I wasn't the least bit nervous the whole time, despite knowing that I was going to be the only white kid at La Push High School. At least I would be easy to find…

When I got down stairs, I asked Aunt Rita if I looked OK. She said I looked great. I was wearing black, loose-fitting yoga pants and my big, white, _Naruto_ hoodie with a chibi, nine-tailed fox on the front, right where my heart is supposed to be. The sweater said "Naruto" in kanji across the back, with the fox bigger and sitting on it, but any true anime fan would know anyways. Under that, I wore me blood-red camisole. My beat up little navy converse seemed to be the best choice of footwear.

"Do I really, Aunt Rita?" I asked skeptically, "Mom always told me I looked ridiculous when I wore the stuff that I was comfortable in…"

"She just wanted you to dress more like a lady," Aunt Rita defended, "But I think you look good. And, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me 'Rita'; 'Aunt Rita' makes me feel old."

I rolled my eyes and started eating my pancakes. Aunt Rita was nothing if not spiritually young. Shadow was up on his back paws, tying to jump onto my lap. Aunt Rita lightly swatted him down.

"As I was saying," she continued, "You look fine. That style of clothing suits you. You'll fit in well at you new school."

_What school could I possibly fit into by dressing how I like?_ I thought cynically.

I soon discovered what school…

When I reached the high school, it was almost what I'd expected, _**almost**_. It was a wooden building, but still fairly large for the area it was in. It looked severely underfunded, as I'd suspected, but the students all looked well fed, and intelligent enough. Everyone I saw had long, dark hair, making me feel even more out of place with my short, honey-coloured curls that ended just past my shoulders in a low ponytail.

As I walked towards the front, five gigantic man-boys came running out, throwing a football around. They all looked kind of similar; large, muscular, black or dark brown hair, and dark eyes. They were all very handsome… but one of them caught my eye.

He looked about 6'7", with his short black hair ending just above his shoulders. He looked like he was at least 25 years old. His dark, piercing eyes gazed at me…

_Wait…HE'S LOOKING AT __**ME**__? Creeper…_

I checked again, looking around. There was no one else over by me, and I could feel his eyes in my skull….

When I looked back at him, he wasn't even there. None of them were. I was about to question my sanity when the bell rang.

I ran into my first class, Math, obviously late, and fell over on my face. I heard everyone laughing at me, and blushed. The teacher rushed to help me up. She was a friendly looking native woman, with lots of wrinkles and dark gray hair, nothing like Aunt Rita.

"Oh," she smiled, "You must be Rita's great-niece."

"Yes," I sighed, "I must."

"Class," they reduced to the odd snicker, "This is Kate Osmond, Ms. Rita Lighlie's great-niece, from Canada."

Everyone seemed amazed by that fact.

"Please be kind to her. Now, would you like to tell us about yourself, Miss Osmond?"

_Oh, this'll be fun_, I thought sarcastically.

"Hello," I began simply, "My name is Kate Osmond. I'm 15 years old, and will be until August 12th. I was in the top academic level at my old school, and I had the second highest average in my grade... I'm still getting used to things here, but the weather is almost exactly the same.

"Yeah," I sighed, "You heard me. It doesn't snow 24/7 in Canada. Also, our taxis are not yellow dog sleds, we don't live in igloos, and the hockey rule book is not our bible. Thank you."

"How very nice, Dear," the teacher clearly hadn't been paying any attention, "Now Dear, where shall we put you…? How about in front of Seth? Seth, please raise your hand."

Seth looked just like the boys from earlier, and he was looking at me like the bigger guy had; only it was a glare. I gingerly took my seat and the teacher resumed the lesson.

Seth's eyes were in the back of my head the whole time…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I soon discovered that Seth was only in my Math class, and I was glad he wouldn't stare at me. I was alone for all my other classes.

I felt ecstatic when the lunch bell rang. I leapt from my seat and ran like hell for my food. They didn't have a cafeteria at LPH (La Push High) so I had brought some soup Aunt Rita had made. I could live off of soup…

When I got outside, I saw Seth with that same group of boys who'd been playing football, and noticed that they _all_ looked at least 25. The one who stared at me that morning, aka Mr. Creeper, was with them. I saw them all looking at me…

I tried to walk past, and they kept looking at me. I stopped and spun around.

"What?" I cried in exasperation, "Do you have a problem?"

"Chill, babe," one of them said, putting his hands up in defense, "You're the new chick; we can't help but stare."

"Well, don't," I cried, "It's annoying."

As I started walking away, another asked, "Hey, do you want to eat with us?"

I turned around and gave them a questioning look, which they all returned with hopeful stares. I sighed and plopped down next to Mr. Creeper, who shifted uncomfortably. They all continued to stare at me…

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT?"

Everyone looked at us. After a minute, everyone went back to what they were doing. I asked them my question again, using my inside voice.

"We're staring at you," one said.

"Why?"

"Because you're cute."

"That's bull," I scoffed, "What are you really looking at?"

"Well," another one said, "I'm amazed by how big your boobs really are."

"Embry," they all cried, each hitting him once.

"What?" Embry seemed hurt, "I know you're all thinking it too!"

"Well, of course we are, but we're not stupid enough to voice it," another one said.

"What?" I growled.

"Haha, nice one, Paul," Embry smirked.

"Yeah, well, you know what, Embry? You-!"

"Hey," I cut in, "Before this sexual harassment continues, would you please tell me your names?"

"Well," the creepy guy (who was actually very hot) said, finally joining in, "I'm Jacob, and this is Embry, Paul, Quil, and Jared."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking each of their hands, "I'm Kate."

"Yeah, we know," Quil grinned, "We heard about your fall in math."

"What?" I glared at Seth.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said, "It's a small school, news travels like a plague."

"Crumb…" I mumbled, "Just what I need… a reputation…"

"Could be worse," Jared smiled, patting my head, "You could be dead!"

"Yeah, way to make me feel better," I sighed, banging my head on the table.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks flew by, thankfully, and I was still completely alone in every class but Math, Gym, and English. Seth had warmed up to me, and we were becoming friends. I had discovered Collin in my Gym class, and Brady in my English, and they were also becoming my buddies. I'm a tomboy who's notorious for making fast friends with males.

I ate with the La Push gang every day, and I'd gotten to know everyone. Embry was a lovable goofball, and Paul had some anger issues, but he treated me like a sister. Quil was really kind and loved babysitting an adorable little girl named Claire, whom he promised to introduce me to. Jared was the most normal, to say the least, and he had a girl friend named Kim, who was supposed to be shy, but the kind of girl I'd get along with.

Jacob had moved out of his shell. He was a really big joker, and he seemed to just love making me laugh. He was really protective too; if another guy looked at me for longer than 3 seconds, Jake would be glaring daggers and snarling possessively. I thought it was strange, but kind of cute. He liked to swing me around on his shoulders for some reason, and he didn't find me heavy at all. I had learned a lot about him, and I liked everything I learned.

The very best part was that they wanted to learn about anime! I was so stoked when Jacob suggested it. I vowed that I'd find something each of them would love. I'd already picked up on the fact that Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry would want some hentai or yuri, and that Paul would like something with lots of fighting. I thought that Quil and Jared would probably find something if I tossed them a _Shonen Jump_ magazine. For Jacob, I was thinking of something like _Wolf's Rain _for him, or _Bleach_, or _Inuyasha_; you know, I was thinking the ever popular classics. Maybe that's just because they had characters that matched him perfectly. _Naruto, Bleach_, and _The Wallflower_ are my personal favorites, though.

The only thing that freaked me out was that the guys could carry me with no problems what so ever, and that they were all huge. I thought they were all on steroids, but, other than that, everything was great.

To say the least, La Push had completely grown on me.

Friday of my third week at LPH had finally ended. After I gathered my books, I ran outside. It was snowing. Snow, in the middle of October… It'd happened in Pembroke, but I'd been expecting better weather there.

_Just my fucking luck_, I thought.

"Hey, Kate, want a ride?"

I turned and saw Embry standing by, what I presumed to be, his truck. Jacob was getting in the passenger seat.

I groaned and looked up at the sky. I'd walked in worse, but I only remembered the route home until you hit the video store, since Aunt Rita usually picked me up. After that store, it was all a blank….

"Sure," I called, running over, "Thanks."

"No problem," Embry grinned good-naturedly, "You can sit in the middle seat."

"OK," I smiled, running over to the passenger's side.

I opened the door to see Jacob, whom I had completely forgotten about, sitting there. I smiled nervously. He returned it, with a hint of school-boy shyness. I thought it was pretty cute.

"Come on," Embry called impatiently, "Get in."

"Oh! Uh…"

"Oh, climb over," Jacob said, giving me his knee-buckling smile, "I don't mind."

I got up and crawled over Jacob, sitting down just as Embry started backing out.

"Hold on," Jacob whispered.

Before I could ask, Embry peeled out of the parking lot at lightning speed. I was so scared, considering I wasn't even wearing my seatbelt, but Embry seemed to be in control.

It suddenly occurred to me that I'd only just met those two three weeks before, but I already felt immaculately comfortable with Jacob's body heat radiating so close to me. But it shouldn't have mattered how comfortable I felt, I'd accepted a ride home from two huge guys and they didn't even know where I lived….

"So, where do you live?" Jacob asked, practically reading my mind.

"Ummmmm, do either of you know Rita Lighlie?"

The two looked at each other with looks that said, "We should have realized sooner," and began laughing their heads off. Embry turned off towards the video store.

"You could say that," Jacob said, wiping a tear from his eye, "That crazy old lady is my godmother."

"What?" I cried, "And she never bothered to mention you to me? YOU never bothered to mention this before?"

"Well, she told us she was taking her great-niece in," Embry said, "We'd wanted to meet you when you got here, but you were an apparent emotional wreck."

"You got that right," I mumbled.

My mind faded back to a rebounded need for a razor blade to make contact with my right leg. I had resisted. I knew Mama would have been disappointed in me.

"So," Jacob said, trying to sound casual, "Why did she take you in?"

"My family was murdered."

They looked at each other and then each gave me a contorted look, mostly of pity, and were silent the rest the way.

"Well," Embry said suddenly, "We're here."

I grabbed my bag and muttered my thanks to Embry as Jacob hopped out for me. Jacob looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said sullenly, "I didn't realize…"

"Its fine," I said, putting on a fake smile, "You didn't know."

Jacob put on a fake smile as well. He asked me if we were cool.

I jokingly said, "I'll think about it."

Then, he laughed; it was the reaction I had been hoping for. I saw his real smile, and I liked it.

"You have a nice smile," I said without thinking, "You should show it to me more often."

I think I was majorly flirting there, but I didn't know it; I'm what you'd call an "unconscious flirt". Jacob, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic that I seemed interested in him, and I was, but I wasn't trying to flirt.

Embry suddenly appeared beside us and slammed the door shut. He and Jacob started to head towards the house. I stared after them for a minute, wondering what they were doing, when Jacob asked if I was coming or not. I, of course, followed.

"Rita," I called as we walked in, "I'm home."

Shadow ran out of the living room, barking his little head off. I should have figured, since he hates strangers. Usually Shadow just sniffs a strange person, and he's off, but he just stopped in front of me and growled at the guys. He only ever did that to my biological father and other male dogs, so that made me a little wary of the two young men in front me.

Suddenly, Jacob started to growl at Shadow in return. It was really freaky. I mean what human being growls?

After a little while, Shadow backed off, gave an approving snort, and started to dance around in front of me. It was kind of weird…

"Hi, Shadsies," I cooed, "What was that all about, Buddy-boy?"

He gave me a look that said, "Don't ask, just look at my cuteness!"

I couldn't complain. My baby is so adorable, it's not even funny! I smiled and picked him up, cuddling him close to my chest. He gave a happy sigh.

"Somebody loves his mummy," Embry laughed, imitating my puppy-voice.

"Yes, he does," I smiled, nuzzling Shadow's head.

I suddenly felt extreme heat behind me, like an invisible burning. I felt breathing on top of my head. A large, russet arm reached over my shoulder to rub Shadow's ear. It was weird, but it felt so right.

"He's cute," Jacob said, his voice smiling for him.

"Isn't he?" I squeaked, blushing, "It's hard to believe that he's already 12."

"That's old for a dog, isn't it?" Embry asked.

Shadow growled at Embry before going back to enjoying the attention Jacob and I were giving him.

"Katie?"

Aunt Rita came down the stairs.

When she saw the guys, she grinned brightly and said, "Hello boys. What brings you two here?"

"Well," Embry said, taking a deep breath, "We rescued your precious niece from the grueling snow storm. The wind was howling, and…"

"It wasn't that bad," I cut across; I could just see myself giving an anime sweat drop.

"Oh," Aunt Rita grinned slyly, eying Jacob and I, "I see. Is that all?"

I quickly realized what our position probably looked like and turn around, forcing Jacob to move his arm away. Aunt Rita grinned and invited the boys into the living room.

I ran upstairs and ditched my bag.

When I came back down, Shadow was on Jacob's lap, enjoying a nice ear rub. I had to smile at that. Shadow had warmed right up to Jacob, which was good. Embry was being chased out of the kitchen by Aunt Rita. He threw Jacob a plate of something covered in foil wrap.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the foil wrap off.

It was the steak I was marinating. I was mortified…. That was supposed to be my dinner Saturday night!

"Drop it," I yelled, jumping down the stairs.

Jacob almost did drop it. I snatched it away and Shadow followed me out to the kitchen. I put it back in the fridge and ran back out, getting ready to blow my stack. One look at Jacob made my anger melt.

Jacob looked at me apologetically, almost sadly. I guess he could tell that I was pretty mad. I sighed and scoffed, most likely blushing.

"Stupid," I muttered, my face was so obviously flushed, "That was my diner for tomorrow… And it was raw…"

"Oh," Jacob smiled, relief flooding his face, "I'm sorry."

"You're acting like I was going to kill you or something," I sighed, flopping down in the armchair and closing my eyes.

Soon, all I heard was little paws on the floor, and I felt Shadow jump up onto my lap, curling up and going back to chewing his feet. I heard Embry eating something crunchy, and, from the sound of it, Jacob getting up and turning on the TV. I could hear Aunt Rita's rocking chair moving back and forth.

I opened my eyes when I heard "_Lying is the Most Fun_" by _Panic at the Disco_ playing on _MTV_, and began humming softly with the melody. Shadow burrowed his little body down between the side of the chair and me. I smiled, closed my eyes, and started singing along.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, Faster… So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girl, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? Dance to this beat. Dance to this beat. Dance to this beat. Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, Faster… Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster!"

I felt eyes on me, but I didn't really care.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet, Sweetie, you had me. Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no, you know it will always just be me."

The fact that I was being stared at soon overcame me, and I stopped singing and opened my eyes. Quil was still enjoying the song, and Aunt Rita had left. Jacob stared at me intensely.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What?" I asked, looking at Jacob, "Do you have a problem?"

"You have a pretty voice."

My heart stopped. I'm pretty sure I had that "deer in the headlights" look. I could have sworn I saw the corner of Embry's mouth turn up in an obvious smirk.

"Uh, thanks…." I murmured as my whole personality shifted.

Whenever I am complimented, I become unnaturally shy and timid. My voice becomes soft, and I tend to stare at my feet. My face turns beat red if it's a compliment from a good-looking guy.

I looked up and saw Jacob smiling at me. I felt funny. It's like I was being pulled towards the guy, whom I'd only just met!

Suddenly, there was a rapid, almost panicked chorus of howls. Embry turned off the TV and jumped out the window. Jacob stared after Embry, then back at me; he looked as distraught and panicked as the howls sounded.

Aunt Rita ran out of the kitchen. When she saw Jacob sitting there, she whacked him.

"Stop making eyes at my niece and get going," she snapped, "You have a job to do; we'll be fine."

Jacob stole one last look at me before heading off after Embry. He was inhumanly fast. I stared after him in amazement for a moment before Aunt Rita slammed the window shut and closed the curtains.

"Go upstairs and lock all the windows," she commanded me before bustling to the front.

I muttered an "OK", but I don't think she heard me.

It was 6:30 pm, and we were still on full lockdown. I had made spaghetti and meatballs, since it was quick. I'd planned on making enough for just the two of us, but Aunt Rita had told me to make half of everything in the cupboard. I had made 4 whole jumbo packs of spaghetti, and 3 full large boxes of meatballs. I was probably about three bottles short on spaghetti sauce, but Aunt Rita said that the La Push "Army" wouldn't mind.

"Rita," I said over my plate, "What was that howling?"

"That was the call for the boys to go for their jobs," she answered curtly, her eyes never once meeting mine.

"Howling? What kind of job call is howling? What kind of jobs?"

"They keep the peace around here."

Aunt Rita had used the end-of-discussion voice, so I left it at that. I promised myself that I'd ask Jacob the very moment I got a chance to.

As if one queue, Jacob and the guys came rushing into the house, grabbing from the stack of plate I had left out and helping themselves. Seth, Collin, and Brady were there with them.

"Hey, Dudes," I said, slipping between Seth and Jacob's back so I could have a prayer for seconds, "Where have you guys been?"

Seth, Collin, and Brady exchanged nervous looks before muttering a chorused, "Well…"

"We were all out chasing a bear down," Jacob cut across them hurriedly, "But it got away. That's our job, since bear attacks are common around here. We make sure that no one can get hurt."

"I see," I murmured, "Is that why you guys eat enough to feed an army?"

"Yup," Quil said as he passed by, "We've got to keep in shape, or we might get hurt."

"You guys know what bear hunting in a non-traditional village is referred to as in Canada," I scoffed, "Bullshit."

Everyone stopped and stared at me. I glared back.

"I don't know what you guys are up to," I said, taking the intense opportunity to slip up for more food, "But you can count on one thing.

"I'm going to find out."

I left with my food, only to hear the buzzing of frantic conversation behind me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kate," Jacob called from the other side of my bedroom door.

He knocked and Shadow began barking.

"Yeah," I said, frantically pulling my shirt on.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't care. Sure," I said, sitting on my bed casually and holding my _Light Yagami_ plushy, which I called _Rai-chan_, close.

Jacob walked in, and Shadow was still barking hysterically underneath the blanket. He briefly glared at the topaz eyes of Rai-chan before sitting next to me on my bed.

"It's OK, Shadow," he said calmly, "It's just me."

Shadow burrowed up out of the blankets and walked onto my lap, plopping down once he was comfy.

"Wow," Jacob said, looking at my manga collection the too up almost the whole bookshelf, "You sure own a lot of those things…"

"That's nothing," I laughed, throwing Rai-chan up by my pillow, "Check out all the animes on the top shelf."

The entire shelf was full of three rows of DVDs, stacked one on top of the other. There was a whole other three rows behind those.

"Oh boy…"

I laughed at his face. I hate to say it, but I'm a pretty light fan compared to some other people.

I smiled a Jacob walked towards my impressive, somewhat creepy, collection. The _Wolf's Rain_ animes seemed to catch his eye.

"You like wolves?" he asked, successfully taking one out without knocking down everything else.

"Yeah," I said, "It's supposed to be my spirit animal; that or the otter."

"I think that you'd be a wolf," he smiled, "You sure can howl. I feel like you should be charging me to listen."

I blushed, but smiled graciously. He grinned back at me and began looking around again. My two sketchbooks and painting, _The Dream Lamp_, were the first things he saw.

"Oh my god," he murmured, staring at the painting, "It's awesome…"

"Thanks," I said, getting used to his compliments, "It's probably the best I've ever done."

The painting was a vase-shape-topped glass lamp. I had placed various shades of blue and green to look like an eerie glass. There were orange butterflies and purple flowers on the lamp, and its bottom part was painted a bright blue which swooped into navy. Along the bottom right, the side of the lamp is missing, and the butterflies and flowers run off and come to life, dancing around the top of the lamp. The navy follows them, and the top of the painting curves into a very mysterious golden colour. I think that it's the best I've ever done.

Shadow began to chew his tiny feet. I smiled as Jacob marveled over my work, picking up my biggest sketchbook. He flipped through that one quickly, since it wasn't even a fraction filled. The smaller one took a little more time, but he still retained his childlike gaze of wonder.

"They're all beautiful," he breathed, "Especially this one."

He grabbed the big book and opened it to show me the picture I drew of a smiling mask falling to the ground in a single spotlight. It was black and white, but he seemed to like it the best.

"You really like that one?"

He nodded vigorously. I laughed at his eager expression.

"You should do a painting of it, in colour of course," he suggested, closing the book and returning it to its spot on my desk.

"You really think so?"

"Most defiantly," he smiled, plopping down next to me, "Now I'm thinking you should be part otter too, for the creativity."

"So, what would we call that?" I giggled.

"I don't know," he grinned, flopping down on the bed, "It would be interesting though."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Probably something pretty stupid."

"I know, almost as stupid as the one show I saw this morning. It looked like an anime... Shaman King! That's what it was called! Really dumb!"

That caused me to snap.

" HOW DARE YOU INSULT SHAMAN KING! IT'S AMAZING! IT'S 4KIDS THAT RUINS EVERYTHING! SHAMAN KING IS AMAZING!"

"Well, the whole idea is bizzar! It even sounds stupid! An this one guy, Ren, sucks. He's an ass!"

"He is not! He's just misunderstood! How would you feel if, your whole life, you were taught that humans were evil and all who oppose you should die, and you were tortured and tatooed if you even began to think otherwise."

"It still doesn't give him the right to have a second chance after that!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Pretentious dog!"

"Oh yeah? Well you…! …What's a pretentious dog?"

We both burst into graceless laugher as Shadow moved from his spot of my lap to the small space between Jacob and me. He laid himself down and rolled over on his belly. Jacob and I couldn't help but laugh even harder. Shadow was such a funny dog. Jacob and I started to rub his belly.

Our hands brushed a couple of times, since Shadow is a just little 10 lb dog, and each time, I felt electricity surge through my whole body. When our hands met, Jacob's large hand swallowed my little one and held it. Shadow got a little impatient after the rubbing had stopped, so he rolled himself back over, and went back to chewing his back foot.

"Your hands are so tiny," Jacob whispered, turning his hand over to reveal my palm.

It was then that Shadow moved up to his spot on the pillow and Jacob scooted closer. My face grew warm as he kissed my tiny palm. It was just like a scene out of a manga; I thought I would faint.

"S-so," I stammered, "Where are the guys?"

"Looking for that le-bear," he whispered, smelling my messy hair, "Your aunt is at my house, and it's my job to stay and watch you."

"Watch me, or smell me?"

"Am I creeping you out?" his voice revealed an obvious smirk.

"N-no," I cried indignantly.

Jacob chuckled, his chest rumbling, and ran his hands up and down my back. I couldn't help but arch my back at his touch. He sighed and leaned his head on my left breast, his ear pressed against it. I blushed insanely, and tried to push him away, but he was too heavy.

"Soft," he murmured, burying his face into my boob, "You chest is soft, and your heartbeat is too."

My face turned even redder as I continued to try and push him off of me. I eventually fell backwards due to his weight.

"Get off, you fat ass!"

Shadow growled fitfully at Jacob, obviously sensing my distress. Jacob made some sort of noise and Shadow simply moved by my shoulder. Jacob nuzzled his face right between my braless D's. Finally feeling completely violated, I sighed and looked down at Jacob. He didn't look as though he wanted to cop a feel. He just looked peaceful. He was like a child who had just woken up from a nightmare, and realized that it was only a bad dream.

"Hey," I said softly, "If you ever want to talk, just let me know."

He smiled grimly and whispered, "If I do that, I think that I'll scare you."

"Try me," I cooed with an edge of interest in my voice.

Jacob looked up at me from my bosom. He stared into my eyes or the longest time. I was really happy for some reason. I found myself needing to be loved by this wild-boy. His eyes were warm, and his mouth was curved into a gentle smile.

"You really seem to like me," I whispered, "Despite my imperfections."

"I really like you because of your imperfection," he lulled, sitting up and looking down at me, "Everything you are, and everything you aren't."

"Wow," I breathed convincingly, and then smirked, "Who knew you were such a romantic?"

Jacob laughed and tackled me, tickling me mercilessly.

That was the start of my manga. Beleive me, it's not even half over yet. I've still gotta figure out what's going on, and meet my worst nightmare, named Isabella...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Do you really have to go?"

"I can't stay here forever, Katie."

"I can't believe they're back already," I sighed sadly as Jacob got off my bed and turned my DVD player off.

After he'd tickled the life out of me, Jacob suggested we watch a movie. Since tomorrow was Saturday, and no one as back yet, I happily agreed. He told me to pick out a good anime, so I chose _Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time_. We'd been right at the part where Menomaru had taken control of Kagome when Jacob said that the guys were back.

It was 12 AM. Midnight.

"I can come back tomorrow, or later today, I should say," he chuckled, playing with my hair, "As a bit of a date. Just you and me. How does that sound?"

I thought about it for a moment. The key words are "a moment".

"OK," I cried instantaneously, "Tomorrow, I mean today, any time between 3 and 4 PM is OK to show up. After that, I'm yours until 9, at which point Aunt Rita will kick you out, if I know her."

"Sounds perfect," Jacob confirmed, kissing my forehead and standing up.

All I heard after Jacob pulled the sheets over me was the guys cheering and Paul telling them to shut it. Jacob and I giggled at their stupidity. They were standing right outside my door. Shadow, who had been curled up next to me, began barking fitfully

"Katie's asleep, you ass wipes," he snarled.

"Well, I was," I lied loudly, "You're all a bunch of fuckers!"

"Whoa," Seth chuckled mockingly, opening my door and unleashing the testosterone-filled hoard into my room, "Katie's a bitch! Who'da thunk, right guys?"

"Well," I snapped grumpily, "You woke me up. What else did you expect?"

As I cooed to Shadow, the boys made themselves at home on my bedroom floor. That pissed Jacob off.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he demanded, his voice low and his face an angry red, "Katie's tired, you jerks. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to fall asleep with all of you in here!"

"Well, she slept around you, didn't she?" Quil inquired, laying down on my fluffy rug.

"Yeah," Embry chimed in, a queer smile playing on his lips, "So, what's so wrong with us sleeping here?"

"Yeah," the others chorused, staring Jacob down with Cheshire Cat smiles.

"Uh, is there some inside joke that I haven't been let in on yet?" I asked, stroking Shadow's soft fuzz.

They all stared at me. I get really uncomfortable when I'm stared at; I fiddle with my clothes and tear at my fingernails. The guys looked like a synchronized wind-up toy, looking from me to Jacob in unison. I bean ripping at my thumbnail. Jacob turned blood red.

After a while, Jacob cleared his throat and said gruffly, "It's nothing."

"Ow!"

"Katie," Jacob was beside me in an instant, imminent concern in his features "What's wrong?"

I showed him my thumb. I had been picking at the nail and had torn it a little too far. It was only bleeding a little, but everyone looked panicked. Jacob gently took my hand and broke the ripped part off. He went into my bathroom and came back with a pair of nail clippers, a bowl of water, and a bandage. I watched with interest as he clipped the rest of the nail down.

"Quil," Jacob said as he worked, his tone defining authority, "Go get me some salt."

Quil didn't ask questions, he just did as he was told. The other boys just watched us curiously. I felt a hot blush rising in my cheeks. I began to use my pointer finger on my other hand to pick at the thumbnail.

"Stop it," Jacob commanded, looking up at the guys, "You're making her nervous."

The guys all looked at each other, then back at Jacob. He jerked his head towards my open bedroom door. They all got the message. Each of them said his goodnight, and then they were gone. Quil brought the salt shaker and quickly followed suit.

Jacob dumped a good bit of salt into the water and put my hand in it. It stung like a bitch, but Jacob held my hand under, stroking it with his thumb.

"The salt stops it from getting infected," he explained calmly.

After it stopped stinging, he removed my hand and realized he'd forgotten a towel.

"Shit," he mumbled, pulling his sweater off, "I guess this'll do."

After drying my hand in his sweater, which, I'm pretty sure, destroyed to purpose of cleaning it in the first place, he layed it down on my bed and stuck the bandage on my thumb. He smiled at me once it was finished.

"How did you do that?" I asked, staring at my thumb.

"My dad taught me how," Jacob explained, "I broke my big toe nail straight down the middle once. Hurt like hell, but the salt was the reason it didn't get infected. And, clipping it down stops it from getting caught on anything and tearing even more."

"Oh,Ok," I said, grinning like an idiot, "Thanks so much!"

Jacob smiled as me and said, "Any time, Katie. Night."

"Night."

Moments after Jacob left, I noticed something.

"Crap," I mumbled, grabbing my flip-flops.

"Wait," I called, running after Jacob down my driveway, "Your sweater!"

He turned around and smiled at me, his eyes softening as I came closer. I noticed that there was a slight blush set across his features when he noticed that I was in my PJ's. My PJ pants were black capri-style, with long lace trimming the end and white polka-dots. My matching PJ shirt was a cap-sleeved, low V-neck, with a lace modesty panel that just hid my cleavage. There is a reason I took such care in discribing them.

"Wow," Jacob murmured, checking me out, "I didn't notice how cute those were in your house. Whoever bought those had great taste. They look great on you."

"Thanks," I blushed, "My mom bought them for me."

Jacob's eyes softened even more.

"That explains it," he smiled gently, coming close to me and holding me in his arms, "She raised you, didn't she?"

"Yeah," I sighed contently, remembering my life with my mother, "She really did."

"She did a great job then," he whispered, inhaling my scent, "You're beautiful, inside and out."

I blushed and said nothing more; I simply enjoyed his touch.

"Well," Jacob sighed, bringing the beautiful moment to a close, "There must be some reason you chased me. What's up?"

"Oh, that's right," I held his hooded sweater out to him, "You left this in my room."

Jacob stared at his sweater for a moment, then, an idea seemed to strike him.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, taking the sweater from me.

"What?"

"Just close your eyes," he said softly, "I've got a surprise for you."

I stared into his honest, loving eyes for a moment before closing mine. I felt Jacob slip something large over my head. It was warm and smelled of musk and pine trees, like the forest. It smelled like Jacob.

"OK," Jacob whispered, his hot, heavy breath coating my neck and ear, sending shivers up and down my spine, "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw something that made my heart leap. Jacob had given me his hoodie, and not just any hooded sweater, **his favorite hoodie**.

"Oh," I gasped, slipping my arms into the sleeves, "Oh, Jake, you shouldn't have. Are you sure? I mean, if you're not, you can ask for it back any time, I mean -"

"Katie," he chuckled, his voice husky, "I'm sure. It's yours."

"Oh," I felt a tear slipping from my eye, "Oh God..."

_Don't blubber like a preppy bitch, you MORON! He's going to freak out and ask for the sweater back!_

"Katie?" Jacob called softly, snaking his arms around me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, clinging to Jacob, "I'm just so happy."

And that was true. No one had treated me with that much affection since my mother was alive.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but all I remember is falling asleep in Jacob's arms....


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Darkness.

_Get up! Wake up! You're in danger, wake up!_

What?

_I was kneeling on the ground, but I couldn't see it. Everything was black. Snarling, howls, and the unmistakable ripping of flesh rang through the air. The snarling wasn't the dog kind. It was the human kind._

What's going on?

_I looked down, and I was covered in blood. _

Where am I?

_Before I could look up from my lap, I was slashed across my back. Slashed by claws. Talons on a human hand. They were deep. They were deadly._

AHHHHH!

_I crumpled in pain, doubled over on my elbows and knees., screaming in agony. I heard someone calling me._

Who's there?_  
_

_"Katie!_

Jacob?

_"Katie," he cried, appearing in front of me, "It's alright. It'll be OK. Please, you have to hang on!"_

Hang on?

_"I know it hurts," he wept in panic, "But, I promise you'll be OK."_

_"No, she won't," a hissing, female voice mocked hypnotically, "She'll die, and it'll be all your fault. All because you couldn't protect what you love most._

_"Now come," it commanded, a small path of light appearing, "Come and DIE! Die like the dog you are!"_

No....

_Jacob cried out in anguish, charging blindly towards the light. Whenever there's a light, I always know what's going to happen._

No! Jacob! Come back!

_He was engulfed by the light, then everything went black again._

_An animal's ear-splitting whimpering was all I heard._

_A moment later, a single spotlight appeared._

_.  
_

_My Jacob lay dead in a pool of blood._

_.  
_

_"Jacob... _JACOB!"

"Kate," Aunt Rita cried, rushing into my room, "What's wrong? You were screaming."

"What?"

I bolted upright in my bed. I looked around. My light, soft green and similarly described brown walls and multiple woods greeted me as sunlight poured through my low bedroom window. My green, blue, and brown striped comforter and trow pillows had fallen off of my bed. I guess I was flailing in my sleep.

"What on earth did you see this time?" Aunt Rita asked, picking up my bed pieces off the ground, "You kept screaming for Jacob in your sleep, telling him to "come back"."

This happens often. You see, I have visions when I sleep. They can be about the past, present, and future. The past and present are clear as crystal, and sometimes hard to tell appart. The future is always vague, and always changing, depending on the choices people make. I have similar visions when those I care for are going to die.

It happened with my family too.

After telling Aunt Rita about my vision, she insisted that we figure it out later.

"But, what if it happens today," I cried, "What if Jacob dies today and I could save him if I knew what this vision meant?!"

"Just be calm," she said, failing to calm either of us, "Jacob is coming over today, and we don't want to worry him. Remember, visions of the future are symbolic, not definite."

"When people die in my visions, they die in real life."

Aunt Rita and I stared at each other for the longest time. She knew that I was right. But, I knew that she was right.

"Forget it," I sighed, "I've never even had a date before, so, maybe, my luck is changing. I hope it is."

I checked my clock. It said that it was 1:30 PM, so I wasn't worried. Aunt Rita looked too.

"Well," she smiled, "You better get your act together, because that boy is going to be here in exactly one hour."

"No," I said slowly, "He's going to be here sometime from three to four."

"Which means that he'll show up at two thirty," Aunt Rita chuckled, "His father said that he's so excited, he'll likely show up at least half an hour early."

"What?"

Within moments, I was up and pulling off my PJ's and running into the bathroom.

"Rita," I called, remembering that she doesn't like to be called "aunt", "Can you pull out my black denim skinny jeans with the gold pattern on the butt, and my olive green t-shirt with the black, Zodiac style tiger on it?"

"Sure thing, Katie dear," she replied, "That'll look cute!"

"I know!"

I could here her laughter as I turned on the shower.

.

"Finally," I sighed, "Finished."

I was dressed, with my hair in a side ponytail, and my traditional "AL MAY: Bring Out the Greens" hypoallergenic eye make-up on. Jacob's sweater was the finishing touch. That was all for show, of coarse. I also had fixed up my room, making it more presentable than before. My Game Cube was hooked up to my TV, and I had carrot cake baking in the oven.

Ok, so the carrot cake screams housewife, but, so what? The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all. And, if I knew any of the La Push guys, stomach to heart was the world's shortest route.

"Katie," Aunt Rita called from downstairs, "Jacob's here!"

I practically jumped down the stairs to meet him. He flashed his gorgeous smile at me, bending to pick up Shadow, who had come down to see him, never once barking. Shadow licked Jacob's face, snuggling him. I couldn't help but smile.

_I wonder if he's this good with kids?_

Blushing, I shoved the thought from my mind and took Shadow from Jacob, placing him on the floor. We looked at each other, then at Aunt Rita. A light bulb seemed to go off.

"Oh," she smiled, winking at us, "Well, I'll be going to Sam and Emily's for the afternoon. You two have fun. Remember, Jacob, I'll know if you misbehave."

Jacob nodded curtly, and Aunt Rita was gone. I was puzzled, to say the least.

_What was that about?_

"So," Jacob said, scooping me up in a hug, "You want to finish that movie?"

"Sure," I grinned, "Sounds perfect."

That was all we did, all day. We watched movies, played video games, and just talked. We even had some carrot cake. Not what most people would call a "date". But, strangely, it was the most fun I'd ever had.

On the bright side, it was just the two of us.

.

"Hey, Katie," Jacob called to me from the living room, "What're you making? Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Sharp nose," I called back.

It was 6 PM, and we were both really hungry, so I decided to make dinner. Aunt Rita had called and said that she was going to be at the Clearwater's for dinner, so it was just the two of us.

"Wonder why she's staying out so long," I pondered aloud to myself.

_I wonder if she's asking about the dream._

Almost instantly, everything got dark. I got scared. I dropped to wooden spoon on the floor. I couldn't see anything. I fell to my knees on the kitchen floor. I couldn't hear the kitchen stove working anymore. Everything was silent.

.

___I was slashed across my back. I saw who did it._

_I crumpled in pain, doubled over on my elbows and knees., screaming in agony. I heard someone calling me._

Who's there?_  
_

_"Katie!_

Jacob?

_"Katie," he cried, appearing in front of me, "It's alright. It'll be OK. Please, you have to hang on!"_

Hang on? Why is this happening again?

_"I know it hurts," he wept in panic, "But, I promise you'll be OK."_

_"No, she won't," a hissing, female voice mocked hypnotically, "She'll die, and it'll be all your fault. All because you couldn't protect what you love most._

_"Now come," it commanded, a small path of light appearing, "Come and DIE! Die like the dog you are!"_

No....

_Jacob cried out in anguish, charging blindly towards the light. T__his time, I saw someone. A slender, pale woman with dark brown hair and blood red eyes stood within it. She cackled wickedly._

_Then, right before my eyes, Jacob exploded. _

_Running in his place was a huge russet wolf._

_The animal charged at the woman, ripping her arm from the socket. She wailed so loudly, my ears felt like they would explode.  
_

_Everything went black._

_I saw the wolf limping towards me. It fell over, just a few feet away from me...._

_...and changed into my Jacob._

_He wasn't breathing._

_Others, like that woman, emerged from the shadows. They started biting my Jacob._

_"No," I screamed, "Don't touch him!"_

_They paid me no heed. I tried to leap at them, but it felt like two hands were holding me down._

_"Let me go," I screamed, "Let me go!__I have to help him! Please, let me go!"_

_Millions of shadow hands grabbed onto me, swallowing me into darkness._

_I was falling, and my Jacob was disappearing._

"JACOB!"

"Katie, wake up! Wake up!"

I stopped struggling. I opened my eyes. Jacob's beautiful brown eyes were gazing back at me, watching me carefully. He had me pinned to the ground.

"Are you OK?" he asked me slowly.

He let go of my arms to I could sit up. I looked around. I was in the kitchen, my spaghetti had boiled over, and Jacob was straddling my waist.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my sore head.

"You fell over screaming," he said, checking my head for bumps, "You kept screaming out for me. Then, you tried to jump up and leap over me. I had to hold you down; you could have gotten hurt. Then, you kept telling me to let you go. You said that you had to help someone. You screamed my name. Then, finally, you woke up. The creepiest part is, you're eyes turned crystal blue."

My vision flooded back to my brain. I looked at Jacob, and I started bawling into my hands.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

I looked into my best friend's eyes and tackled him so hard, anyone else would have been knocked over.

Jacob didn't ask me about it, but I told him anyways.

All he said was, "It's OK, I'm not going anywhere. I'm safe, and you are too."

He just held me until I stopped crying. I remember being so relieved, that I fell asleep.

.

.

.

When I woke up, I was on my bed, laying under my big, fuzzy pink blanket. Shadow was tucked between my arm and my side, his little head on my shoulder. Jacob was gone, and I felt tired. But, I felt something else too.

I felt happy.

I looked and saw that it was 10 PM, and Aunt Rita was watching me from the doorway. She came in a kneeled next to me.

"Jacob told me what happened," she said quietly, "And I told him about you."

"You what?" I cried, sitting up straight, "He probably thinks we're crazy now He's never going to-"

"Oh, will you calm down," she snapped calmly, "He thought it was, and I quote, 'the coolest thing he'd ever heard of'."

"But-"

"He also knows about the other vision you had," she smiled, "And he's not worried. In fact, he wants to show you something tomorrow."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Don't use that kind of language," Aunt Rita scolded, "But, no, I'm not."

I looked at her helplessly and sighed. At least Jacob didn't hate me, but I was nowhere near prepared to face him after what happened. I was humiliated, but happy that he didn't hate me. Did I mention I was happy that he didn't hate me?

"Do you know what he wants to show me?"

"Yes, I do," Aunt Rita grinned, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, "But, I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine, party pooper," I mumbled, mock pouting.

"Goodnight, Katie," she smiled.

Aunt Rita kissed my head and closed my door.

"Night," I mumbled.

.

**Knock. Knock. Knock!**

_What's that?_

I sat up, Jacob's sweater still on my body, and looked around. It was 3 AM. The knocking was coming from my bathroom window.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom. Shadow, who had woken up with me, snarled protectively. I peaked in. The bathroom window was open.

_Oh crap...._

"Jacob?" a beautiful, lyrical, feminine voice whispered into my dark room, "Jacob? Are you here?"

Shadow barked angrily. The woman seemed to freeze for a moment. I took the opportunity to dash towards my door and turn on the light.

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and honey coloured eyes stood in the middle of my room, staring at me. The woman from my vision.

"Who are you?" I demanded, backing into my wall, slowly reaching for my cell phone.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called 'Bella'," she said slowly, "Who are you? Where's Jacob?"

"Isabella, huh?" I sniffed, remembering my bitchiest rival on the vocalist scene, "Your name is Isabella, you broke into my room, and you're asking for my kinda-sorta-not-so-official boyfriend. I hate you already."

She seemed hurt, which I found pretty funny, considering the obvious.

"You're Jacob's girlfriend?"

If I were an anime character, I would have done the sweat-drop and deadpanned.

"Not officially, but yeah," I smiled, in spite of myself, "He even gave me his-"

"His favorite hoody," she murmured, frowning, "That's why I thought he was here."

"So," I said, getting down to business, "Either I call 911, or you tell me what your connection to Jacob is."

"I'll go with number two then," she sighed, "Jacob is my very best friend, and, I caught his scent, so I followed it here. Luckily, your house is just over the boarder, so I can't get in trouble with the wolves."

"Wolves? Boarder? You caught his scent? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" she asked, "You don't even know about the treaty?"

"What treaty?" I thought this chick was nuts, "What don't I know?"

"You don't know about the-"

"OW!"

"Vampires and werewolves..." she droned, her eyes turning black.

I had forgotten about the fabric scissors I'd left on my desk from fixing one of Shadow's stuffed toys. I ended up cutting my hand on them.

"Fuck," I mumbled, staring at my hand, "Smart, Kate, real smart..."

"Let me look at it," Bella said, a hungry look on her face.

"Thanks, but I don't want to gross you out."

"Oh no," Bella said softly, "I think you smell delicious..."

She then grabbed my hand with such force, I thought it would break. I squeeled and struggled with no avail. Shadow started barking at her, but, with one look from Bella, he fell silent, whimpering slightly. She stared back at my bleeding finger, a look of starvation in her eyes. She brough my finger to her lips, licking the blood off of it. Her eyes turned red.

I was scared shitless.

"What are you doing?"

No reply.

Glimmering fangs caught my eye.

_Oh, FUCK me sideways!_

Bella brought her fangs closer and closer to my neck.

I panicked.

"JACOB!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"JACOB!"

**_CRASH!_**

Viscious barking could be heard as Bella jumped back from me. I fell backwards on my butt. Within moments of screaming Jacob's name, the giant, russet wolf from my vision was curled around me, snarling and snapping at Bella.

"Jacob?"

The wolf looked at me, its gorgeous, dark eyes sparkling with affection; everything began to click. The wolf, or Jacob rather, looked at my finger tenderly before seemingly communicating with Shadow. Shadow seemed to recognize him, and rushed to us. His little body snuggled into me as he snarled at Bella.

"Hey, Jake," she smiled, her eyes remaining red.

He made a rather viscious noise, startling her and I, before changing into my, fully naked, Jacob. I blushed furiously and covered my eyes.

"Get out! Get out, and, if you ever come near Kate again, I'll kill you myself!"

I heard the rustling of, what sounded like pants. I soon felt my hands being tugged away from my eyes. There sat my Jacob, wearing the sweat pants that seemed to be the counter part of the sweater he gave me. Bella was gone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bringing his forehead against mine.

I nodded, by face remaining red hot.

"You're so sweet," he smiled, "Does my being half naked bother you?"

"No," I muttered, "It's just....uncharted waters, really."

He looked at my finger, shaking his head.

"Are you really this clumsy?" he chuckled, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

He quickly scooped me up, like a new husband carrying his bride over the threshold, and took me to the bathroom. He shut the bathroom window, then sat me down on the on the bathroom counter, turning on the hot water. I smiled as he worked, knowing that I was well taken care of.

"So, what was that all about?" he asked, never taking his eyes off my finger.

I told him everything. How she broke in, that I'd been rude to her, and what she said about Jacob being her very best friend. I told him how I cut myself, how scared I'd been, everything. He told me about his past, what the deal was with Bella, his being a werewolf, that all of our friends were werewolves, he seperated fact from fiction, and he explained imprinting to me. I then knew why Kim and Jared were so close, and why Quil was always with Claire. I thought it was so sweet.

I told him that I wasn't surprised he was a wolf.

"You're really not?" he asked me for about the 10th time as he set me down on my bed and curled up next to me.

"I'm not. Not after the vision I had where you kept going from wolf to man," I repeated, setting his neatly folded sweater on the floor next to my bed, "And, I'm going to make you shut up if you say that one more time."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, his tone mocking.

Stepping completely out of my comfort zone, I sat up and straddled him. Jacob seemed to falter for a moment. Squeezing my arms so that my breasts were visibly pressed together under the little polka-dot PJ shirt he like so much, I leaned forward, giving him just a tiny view of my chest. The look on his face made me feel so "in control"; it was so new for me.

"Like this."

I gave him my very first, real life, kiss. It was so soft and sweet, so quick and simple, yet it left my body, mind, and soul begging for more. It didn't take long for Jacob to answer my silent plea.

Like an old pro, Jacob took hold of me and swiftly flipped us over. His lips met mine in a flurry of passion, and I could just picture myself melting. We fit so perfectly together; it just felt so right.

The only thing that interupted our perfect moment was very loud howling. I groaned; Jacob growled.

"They're probably wondering where I went," he sighed, "We patrol at night."

"I wish you could stay," I mumbled sadly.

Jacob smiled at me and kissed me again. The howling persisted. Jacob stood up and opened my bedroom window. He poked his head out the window and sighed.

"Embry," he called down in a stage whisper, "I'm up here with Kate! Bella's gone, I'm fine, and I'll tell you tomorrow. Tell Sam that I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay with Katie tonight!"

Jacob brought his head back in and said, "All taken care of."

"They were just concerned," I giggled at Jacob's foul mood.

"Well," he smiled, slipping into my bed, "Their timing is awful."

I'm not a slut, or anything even remotly close, but I trusted Jacob enough to let him sleep with me. Not in the sexual sense, just cuddling while we sleep. There was nothing wrong with it in my mind.

"Hey, Katie," Jacob said as I slipped under the covers, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I yawned, cuddling into him, "What's up?"

"Would it be OK if you were my imprint?"

I looked up at him instantly.

"I mean," he blushed, "I know, from the way Jared feels about Kim, that you are my imprint."

"Depends," I giggled, finding his shy side adorable, "Any perks?"

"I'm pretty sure Kim and Emily will want to meet you when the guys find out, but Leah may be a bit of a jerk," he explained, "Leah is Seth's older sister, and she doesn't take kindly to imprints. But, on the plus side, Claire's going to love you, and you'll be a part of our big "pack", so to speak. You'll be a part of the family."

At the word "family", my heart leapt. I hadn't had anyone consider me "family" since mine had died. I looked up into Jacob's nervous brown orbs.

"Well," I smiled, "It's not like I have much of a choice. But, even if I did, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So," he grinned, kissing my forehead, "Does this mean that you're my girlfriend?"

"Well, I sure hope so," I joked, "Otherwise, we'd be back to square one."

"Yeah," he laughed, holding me closer, "I'm glad."

"Night, Jake," I yawned, givig him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night, my Katie."

"If I'm your Kate, does that make you my Jacob?"

"Yeah, it does."

_Good. Man, I hope I never see that Bella chick ever again!_

Sadly, fate seems to be out to get me...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"Alright, Ladies and Gents," Mr. Sol, my music teacher, said, "Today, since it's Friday, we're going to be having an in-class singing competition."

_Aha! My forte!_

I'd sung at a few weddings before, but just for family and friends. Jake always said that I was amazing, but, I'm his imprint, so he kind of has to think that. I'm not being self centred or anything, but I know that I'm good. Just before my family died, I'd been offered a few jobs too, for $50 an hour! But, sadly, my family died, and I wasn't able to take any of them. But, enough about my history.

We all stood in a circle. After Mr. Sol lead the exercises, we all stood in a line across the front. This was his favorite tactic.

"OK, who's first?" Mr. Sol asked, looking around.

Some jerks, who thought that music was going to be an easy pass, pushed a taller boy out of the line-up. I scowled at the bullies, who high-fived each other. The boy they'd pushed stumbled akwardly, his Reita-style bandana getting tossed out of place. He was a little shorter than Embry, and slender. He wore a pink t-shirt and black skinny jeans, adorning wicked, lime green high-tops on his feet. His emo haircut had a big, lime green streek in his bangs, making his big, tree bark brown eyes stand out. My spidey senses were tingling.

_This kid is gay! Wicked! I didn't know La Push had any. Maybe it's not totally medieval.  
_

"Alright, Josh," Mr. Sol said plainly, disregarding what the other two boys had done, "You're up first."

Everyone sat down while Josh picked a song. He was going _acapella_, without music, so I was interested in what he was going to sing. The second he started, I knew what it was.

_Tongue Tied by Faber Drive? I love this song!_

As Josh sang, the bullies in the back were being so rude and loud the whole time, and no one else was paying attention! It made me sick! This kid was amazing, and everyone was ignoring him. Even Mr. Sol didn't care!

After he finished, Josh seemed shocked when I gave him a standing ovation. Everyone looked up at me, either in annoyance or surprise. I looked around, not believing what I was seeing.

"Oh, come on," I cried in irritation, "What is wrong with you people? He's amazing! Why aren't you clapping?"

"Get down, you queer," one of the bullies shouted at Josh, ignoring me.

"You can't-!"

"It's alright," Josh said, smiling sadly at me as me got off riser in the classroom, "It doesn't matter anyways. No matter what you say, it'll just stay the same."

I watched him, speechless, as he moved to the back of the room. Mr. Sol looked up from his work.

"Are you going, Osmond?" he asked innocently.

"You can't tell me that you didn't just see that?" I practically screamed, "They can't talk to him like that! This is wrong! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Are you going, or not?" Mr. Sol asked slowly, playing stupid.

I sighed, looking back at Josh. He jerked his head forwards, telling me it was OK. I gave him a forlorn smile, heading up to the front. After a moment, I picked my song. I sang _Indiana_ by _Meg and Dia_.

"_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_Like you...._

_._

_She began to die_

_Indiana, that's not right,_

_Indiana, that's not right_

_Then she began to fight_

_Indiana, make it mine,_

_Indiana, make it mine_

_._

_So pale and white_

_So inclined to do what 's right_

_Colonel sir, I feel lonely tonight_

_She's strong but an obedient wife_

_._

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_Like you...._

_._

_She began to die_

_Indiana, that's not right,_

_Indiana, that's not right_

_Then she began to fight_

_Indiana, make it mine,_

_Indiana, make it mine_

_._

_Such honest eyes_

_No time to run and hide_

_Colonel sir I feel lonely tonight_

_She's strong but her mind is losing light_

_._

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_I can do whatever I want like you,_

_Like you...._

_._

_She began to die_

_Indiana, that's not right,_

_Indiana, that's not right_

_Then she began to fight_

_Indiana, make it mine,_

_Indiana, make it mine_

_._

_I know, I know  
_

_She's alone  
_

_I know, I know  
_

_She's alone  
_

_Alone_

_._

_She began to die,  
_

_That's not right you know,  
_

_Indiana, that's not right_

_She began to fight,_

_Indiana, make it mine,_

_Indiana, make it mine..."_

After my dramatic outburst, I wasn't surprised that Josh was one of the only people applauding. After Josh stopped applauding, only one other set of hands was going. Everyone looked towards the classroom door.

I looked too, and I saw my Jacob. He was smiling and clapping.

"Jake," I cried happily.

Mr. Sol looked up from his book.

"Ah, Mr. Black," he said monotonously, "I thought I was rid of you when I just barely passed you in the 9th grade."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jacob snorted before smiling at me, "I'm on my spare, when I heard my Kate's beautiful singing. So, I decided to pop in for a listen. Friday singing contest?"

"Yep," I nodded, jumping down and rushing into my Jacob's open arms, "Josh was amazing, too."

"Who's Josh?" Jacob asked, stiffly.

"I am," Josh said, standing up, "Don't worry. I'm gay."

"I knew it," I laughed, sticking out my hand, "Josh, I think this is has the makings of a beautiful friendship."

Josh stared at my hand for a moment before shaking it. Jacob introduced himself as well, inviting him to come and eat with the pack at lunch.

"Thanks," Josh smiled, "I'd like that."

"Excuse me," Mr. Sol cut in, "Get out, Black. I have a class to teach."

"Well, maybe you should teach them to respect talent," Jacob scoffed, kissing me, "See you later, Babe."

"Lunch," I smiled, squeezing his arm before following Josh to the back.

.

.

"Hey, guys," I called, waving my arms.

"Hey, Kate," Quil called back.

The guys were all sitting under a beautiful maple tree. Since if was late October, the leaves on the tree had turned beautiful reds, oranges, and golds. I'd grabbed Josh before he could get away, and the guys were all watching him curiously. Embry was staring at Josh, almost like he was the centre of the universe.

"Guys," Jacob said as Josh and I sat down, "This is Josh."

"Hi," Josh said nervously, "Kate and Jacob said it was OK for me to eat here."

"Well," Collin began, "Actually... OW!"

Embry had smacked Collin over the head, pretty hard too. Josh almost jumped up and ran away, poor guy is so timid.

"Ignore him, Josh," Embry grinned while he clearly checked Josh out, "We're happy to have you."

I looked at Jacob and mouthed, "_Oh my God!_"

Jacob nodded before going back to observing them. Josh caught on, looking flattered, eating his hot dog slowly. Seth, Collin, and Brady looked just a little sick.

"I smell yaoi," I whispered to Jacob.

He looked at me, slightly pale, and nodded.

"So," Quil said, clearing his throat, "I take it you're gay."

"Only one in the whole 10th grade," he smiled, "Kate and Jacob are the first people who've made friends with me."

"Well," I grinned, "A lot of my very best friends were gay back in Pembroke, so I'm totally cool with it."

"My dad raised me to always respect people, regardless of things they can't help," Jacob said, a deep conviction in his eyes, "I believe in those words, and, if somebody's a good person, I look at that rather than what they are. It doesn't matter _what_ you are; it's _**who**_ you are that really counts."

"You're boyfriend sure is wise for his age," Josh said to me, nibbling on his hot dog normally now.

"Yeah, why else would I have picked him?" I joked.

"Oh, I don't know," Jacob chuckled, pulling me up onto his lap, "Maybe my rugged good looks and manly charm? Or, perhaps.....my body! Duhn-duhn-duuuuuuh!"

Jacob blew a raspberry on my neck and started tickling me. Jacob doesn't care what anyone thinks of him when we're together. He says that he's got no one to impress but me, and, if he wants to tease and tickle me, then he can and will. It's one of his ways of displaying affection. He doesn't tickle anyone else, just me, and I like it that way.

"JAKE!" I squealed through my laughter as he pinned me to the ground, "STOP IT! AH!"

"Should we help her?" I heard Josh ask.

"It's OK," Embry chuckled, "It's just how they say, 'I love you,' in public, without anyone noticing."

"Except for us," Jared laughed, "Hey, Kim! Over here! We've got some people for you to meet!"

"JAKE!" I squeaked, "CAN'T! BREATHE!"

When Jacob stopped tickling me, I was exhausted. He got off of me, scooped me up, and sat back up against the tree, playing with my hair. I playfully glared at him.

"That wasn't very nice," I joked, feigning hurt.

"That's why it's only OK when I do it," Jacob smiled, kissing me quickly.

"Hey, Jared."

I looked up from my kiss just in time to see a pretty, slender girl plop down next to Jared, snuggling him.

"You must be Kim," I said, gently batting Jacob away from my jaw bone, "I'm Kate. Jacob's-"

"Yeah, I know," she replied shyly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Kim, this is our new friend Josh," Embry grinned, gesturing towards our new friend.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Josh," Kim smiled at him, obviously sensing Josh's gayness.

"My pleasure," Josh smiled back, going to subtly scanned Embry's body.

"Ignoring the happy couple," I chuckled, going back to kissing my Jacob.

New friends. I was excited, to say the least.

_Who'da thunk? Embry's gay. I can't believe he didn't tell me!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"So," I grinned slyly, "_How was it?_"

"How was what?"

"Don't you shit with me, Josh," I snapped, grabbing the collar of his shirt playfully, "How was the date last night with Embry?"

"Pretty great," he admitted shyly, batting me off, "He met my dad. He was down to visit me this weekend, and Embry got to meet him."

"Cool! You're dad's OK with it, I assume?"

"Oh, yeah," Josh said, staring off into nothing, "It's my mom who thinks I'm loopy. Embry got to meet her too."

"Oh," I sighed grimly, "I see."

It was the middle of December, and the weather was actually just like Pembroke's weather. It was just snowy and icy, and I had no problem with it. Everything was going cool. The most exciting thing that happened during November was that Jacob cut his hair. I was just above his shoulder now, and it was so god damn hot I thought I was going to pass out when I saw him. It framed his face perfectly, and you could see his eyes when he wore it down now. I'd also gotten taller, and I was the perfect heightfor my weight, though I wasn't quite sure how tall that was.

As I had predicted, Josh and Embry had gotten together. Jacob said that he now knew the reason why Embry hadn't found his imprint. Embry had thought he was straight.

Turns out, his imprint was a guy!

Best of all, Josh knew everything! Embry had told him after their first date, and Josh, like myself, thought it was the coolest thing on Earth. Embry is awful at keeping a secret, and Josh was perfectly alright with have a werewolf for a boyfriend. He, like myself, is not exactly normal either.

Josh can read people's auras. He knows exacty how they feel, just by the colour their aura turns.

It's like something out of a manga, and I'm totally OK with that.

After all, we're all freaks, so why not be completely OK with one another?

At the moment, Josh and I were out in Port Angles. Jacob was going to take me to see _Phantom of the Opera_ in Seattle that weekend, so Josh had forced me to come with him shopping, and to pick out a good outfit. Jacob had gotten a part time job at a local garage and was paying for everything, irritating me to no end. He told me to think of it as an early Christmas present.

I was leaning towards wearing pants and a nice shirt for the show, but Josh and Jacob kept saying, "**_DRESS_**".

"Do you really think a dress is good?" I asked, staring at the dress wrack in distaste.

"You're really set against a dress, huh?" Josh sighed.

"It's the middle of December," I said plainly, "I'll freeze."

"Fine," he mock pouted, "How about a new shirt?"

"I've already got something really hot picked out," I grinned, "So why did you drag me out here?"

"Because I didn't want to be here by myself," Josh pouted.

"Right," I laughed, going through the rack of skinny jeans, "Cause you never could have gotten Embry to come."

"Hey," Josh chuckled, "I could have, in more ways than one."

"Oh, god! You're not the stuck up gay, or the faggot gay; you're the too-straight-forward-for-his-own-good gay," I mock grimaced, laughing.

"Well," Josh looked up in thought, "......Yeah, you're right!"

Josh and I both laughed before going to try on what we had. Once that was done, we paid and went to get something to eat.

"I still can't believe that Jake is doing this for me," I huffed, biting into my sub.

"Liar. You're aura has been a ridiculously happy yellow all day; you don't mind that much. But, I still don't get why you were so pissed," Josh whined, unwrapping his own sub, "I wish Embry would plan something special for Christmas. He's so broke, his mom pays for the movies."

"You know why it irritates me," I snapped, "It makes me feel like a cheapskate when I can't afford to get him anything, and I'm not a cheapskate. I'd love to do something for him, but, when I ask what he wants, he always says that all he wants is for me to be happy, AND IT DRIVES ME NUTS! And at least Embry's mom likes you. It could be worse."

"His mom is a sweetheart," Josh continued, "She said that she doesn't care if I'm a man or a woman, so long as I make Embry happy."

"That's great," I sighed, "To be perfectly honest, I don't know if Billy likes me very much."

"Why wouldn't he?" Josh asked, "You're Jacob's soul mate."

"Soul mate, huh?" I smiled, "No pressure."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, I think that Billy knows that I'm not exactly normal..."

"Uh, news flash, his son isn't exactly normal either," Josh smiled, "No one in La Push is entirely normal. And, anyways, Jacob knows about you're weird powers, and you're not hiding anything from anyone. If Billy doesn't seem to like you, then I say there's something wrong with him."

"Thanks, Josh," I smiled, "Let no one ever be curious as to the fact that you're my best friend."

"Any time," he chuckled, quickly finishing off his sub and standing, "Let's get going. Jacob told me I had to have you home by 5."

"I don't doubt it."

.

_"I'm coming for you... And even you're precious dog can't protect you..."_

_Who's there?_

_"Just you wait," she smirked, "I'll get you, then I'll kill him with my bare hands."_

_Bitch...._

_"What makes you think you can?" I snarled, my nails becoming claws._

_I stared at my hands, and the small claws became great talons. My back felt like it was being split in two. Great, mangled, black wings sprouted from my body. My eyes became blood red. I screamed, canines became fangs growing in length._

_I looked about, bloody corpses scattered as far as the eyes could see.  
_

_"Look at that," she sneered, "You're more of a monster than I am. Face it, you're not worthy of something so wonderful, like life."_

_I searched the bodies frantically, spotting the one thing I didn't want to see._

_Everyone._

_ All of my friends. _

_My family. _

_My Jacob..._

_They were lined up in the darkness._

_One by one, they all faded into the dakness._

_Soon, all that was left was my Jacob._

_Soon after, he was gone too._

_I was alone...  
_

.

"Katie," Aunt Rita called from downstairs, "Jacob's here!"

"Coming!"

It was the day of the play, and Jacob and i had to head off at 12 PM, since Seattle is four hours away, and Jacob kept saying he had a surprise for me before the play. It was driving me mental!

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before grabbing my purse and rushing down the stairs.

If it were possible, I'd say that Jacob looked even hotter. He wore a white dress shirt, and a black tie and slacks; a black winter coat pulling the whole look together. I felt a little bit under-dressed, but Jacob's appraising eyes told me otherwise.

I had decided to wear my dark skinny jeans, which made my legs look even longer than they were, and my black camisole with my long black, cowl neck sweater. My curves were nicely outlined, and my flat, black suede boots were going to look perfect. My shoulder-length hair was straightened and each layer was flipped out individually, yet blending. Miraculously, I'd decided to wear makeup.

"Looks like you don't have to wear a dress to be the hottest girl around," Jacob smiled,holding out a big black rose for me.

"Aw," I squealed in delight, practically jumping into Jacob's open arms, "You didn't have to do that!"

"What a Gothic flower," Aunt Rita sniffed, "Last time I checked, **red** roses were the flower of love."

"Last time I checked, **black** roses were Kate's favorite flower," Jacob retorted in a friendly manner, "Besides, red is also the colour of anger."

"Just let me put this thing on some water and we can get going," I said quickly, practically running into the kitchen.

When I came back, Jacob already had my favorite bright green, black buttoned trench coat out of the closset. Before you get any ideas. it's not Matrix style, it only reaches a bit below my butt, not my ankles. Aunt Rita had a camera. I thought she was going to take a picture. She took a video.

"Alright," she commanded, playing director, "Smile!"

"Rita," I sighed, "Can't we just go? Knowing you, we're going to be late."

"Oh, come on," she teased, "Be a sport."

"I hate to admit it, Rita," Jacob chuckled, taking hold of my waist, "But, she's right. We'll be late if we don't get going."

"It's only 11:45," she said, "You two can wait a few minutes, can't you?"

"Well...." Jacob sighed, looking to me for help.

"No," I said firmly, "Sorry, Aunt Rita, but we were going to try and be out of La Push by 12. We need to go."

"Oh, come on," Aunt Rita teased, "You're kids are going to watch this some day and be upset that you didn't stay so it could be longer."

My face and ears were on fire. Jacob's russet skin was a few shades darker with his deep blush.

"Our kids will live," Jacob grinned, "But the Phantom won't wait forever."

"Love you, Rita," I called as we ran out the door.

"Have fun," I heard her call, her worldly wise laughter echoing through the door.

.

.

"OK," I asked, reaching for the blindfold, "Where are we going?"

Jacob took the hand reaching for the blindfold and kissed it. He was carrying me off to some unknown place, and I was getting impatient.

We had arrived in Seattle at 4 PM, and the show didn't start until 8 PM, so Jacob as taking me for the other surprise. We had stopped at the docks when he'd blindfolded me.

"We're almost there," he whispered sweetly, "Just a little further."

I waited for about three more minutes before I asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Actually, yes."

I ripped the blindfold off of my eyes and gasped. In front of me was a beautiful, beach-side restaurant. The coast line hadn't quite frozen over yet, and the snow made everything look too perfect for words.

I speachlessly turned to Jacob and tackled him. He laughed a grabbed me up, spinning me around as he kissed me.

"You like?" he asked breathlessly, his forehead resting against mine.

"Do I?" I breathed, "I love!"

"I love _you_," he grinned, taking my hand.

"I love you too," I smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

Dinner was amazingly good. Jacob teased me lovingly every time I said how good the food was.

"You're cooking's better," he smiled every time.

After dinner, we went to find good parking and our seats. The show, as to be expected, was amazing. And, as expected, I cried. And, as expected, Jacob was there to kiss away my tears.

.

.

"Katie," Jacob whispered into the darkness on the ride home.

"Yeah?"

"How was that for a Christmas present?" he asked seriously.

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his neck tenderly. He moaned slightly, struggling to keep his hands on the wheel.

"Do I really affect you that much?" I asked, snuggling up against him.

"More than you'll ever know."

.

.

"Alright, we're home."

I yawned and slipped out of the Rabbit. When I was outside in the cold, something suddenly felt wrong.

Jacob was beside me in an instant.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, suddenly very alert and awake.

He nodded, wrapping an arm securely around me.

It was quiet.

Too quiet, for my taste.

I looked around, and I saw someone, or, something, rather. Jacob quickly noticed it too, gently pushing me up against the Rabbit behind him.

Suddenly, whatever it was was behind us. It jumped onto the Rabbit.

"Such a disturbed young mind," it cooed in my ear, "Such visions I have created. Such pain I have caused. How much I have enjoyed it."

I turned quickly, only to come face to face with the woman from my nightmare. Her blood coloured eyes bore into my green orbs, frightening me into paralysis. Her beautiful face was emotionless, and her blond hair was gorgeously placed in all the right ways.

"Kate!"

I looked up at my Jacob, who was now holding back a tall, slender, black-haired man. His eyes were the same shade of red as the woman's.

"What a lovely girl," the man's melodious voice cooed, "May we eat her, My Lady?"

"Not yet," she sneered, playing with my hair, "Though its tempting."

"What do you want?" Jacob snarled viciously.

"Silence, Mongrol," the man snapped, "No one speaks to my Lady Charlotte in such a tone!"

"It's alright, Bernard," Charlotte whispered soothingly, "He's only a mut. The only person he really matters to is this little bitch, so he is nothing."

"What did you just call me?" I asked, regaining some of my composure.

"Well, that's what you are," she smirked, "A little, magic theiving, unimportant _Bitch_..."

"Bite your tongue before I rip it out," Jacob barked, "Now answer me, what do you want?"

"I want my mother's powers" Charlotte said plainly, "And the only way to regain them is to kill your precious little whore."

"What?" I asked, Charlotte's eyes shooting down towards me.

"My mother died the same moment you were born, and you stole her powers," Charlotte glowered, "The powers that were supposed to be mine when she died, but you got them instead.

"And now, I'm here to get them back," she sneered, "But, not just yet."

She snapped her fingers and she disappeared. Bernard had disappeared to.

Jacob and I looked at each other, the same question playing on our faces.

_What...?_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"So," Jacob sighed, keeping his hold on me firm as ever, "What are we going to do?"

Jacob and I had been awake all night, afraid to sleep after that phycotic bitch, Charlotte, had showed up. I was officially scared shitless, and the fact that they clearly weren't human wasn't helping. I had discarded my sweater when Jacob and I had gotten inside hours earlier.

"So, all my bad dreams...." I murmured, staring off into the darkness of my room, Shadow asleep at my hip, "All my awful visions.... She did it. All of it."

"Apparently so," he chuckled bitterly, "She sure seems to know a lot about you."

"There's one vision though, that paralyzes me... A dream that scares me so badly, I always wake up crying... I wonder if _she_ created it," I whispered quietly, the black silence almost swallowing us afterwards.

It was another hour into the night before either of us spoke again.

I looked up at Jacob, who seemed to be keeping watch, and touched his cheek. He looked into my eye and smiled, kissing my palm. Jacob slowly laid me down on my bed, kissing me passionately. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, his hands wandering my curves.

"I think I know what _I_ want for Christmas," he groaned, pressing his body against mine.

I blushed madly, mumbling, "Maybe, if you're good..."

"Way to deprive a man," he teased, rolling over next to me.

I just stared straight at my ceiling. Jacob just gave a frustrated sigh and pulled me into his chest.

"Is she a vampire?" I asked, "Charlotte, I mean."

"No," he said, nuzzling my hair, "She didn't have that atrocious smell. But she reeked of rotting flesh. Her bitch, Bernard, did too."

"Weird," I yawned, "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep knowing she's out there."

"Hmmm.... Me neither," Jacob sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"So, I think the better question is, what do you _want_ to do, Kate?"

"......I don't know........."

.

.

"Kate? Are you alright?"

The sun was just rising, and Aunt Rita had walked into my room. She was probably coming to see if I'd gotten home alright.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" she asked, a look of concern instantly striking her face.

"We were attacked last night," Jacob said, standing up with me still in his arms, "There's some phyco bitch named Charlotte, and she's after Kate."

"What?" Aunt Rita cried, "Why?"

"Because of my so called "gift"..."

Aunt Rita looked at me, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"That blond whore wants to slit my throat because I "stole" her mother's powers."

"You mean those visions?"

"Half of them probably aren't even mine," I sniffled, gripping Jacob's shirt, "She can get inside my head when I sleep. She gave me that horrible nightmare I had the other night."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Aunt Rita asked, struggling to keep standing.

"Well, I think the pack should be notified so we can track her down and get rid of her," Jacob stepped in, due to my inability to answer, "And we should figure out how to protect Kate, in the mean time."

"I need to get away from here."

"Kate? Katie, talk to me."

I couldn't.

I couldn't stay.....

I couldn't breathe.....

Most of all, I couldn't believe what was happening to me.

"I need to get away," I repeated softly, "I need to leave. I can't stay here and put everyone else at risk."

"You're not going anywhere," Jacob protested fitfully, "That's exactly what Charlotte wants. She wants you to leave so she can attack you out in the open without interference!"

"But, there's more than just me to consider," I cried, "What about you guys? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!"

"Well, we have similar feelings in that respect, but that doesn't mean you have to do this alone!"

"I won't loose anyone else!"

Jacob's temper seemed to falter when he saw my tears.

"No one else," I choked out between sobs, "No one else is going to leave me...."

Jacob and Aunt Rita looked at one another before a soft sigh escaped Jacob's lips.

"Hey," he whispered softly, "Come here."

The way he said it, it almost sounded like he was speaking to a frightened child.

He **was** speaking to a frightened child...

"Now, listen to me," he cooed, holding me close, "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. Not you, not me, not the pack, not our families; we'll all be fine. We're not going anywhere until were good and ready to leave, alright?

'You don't know that," I whimpered, "You could die tomorrow and it would all be over..."

I continued to whimper like a pathetic brat.

"_Would he walk on water? Would he run through fire? Would he stand before you, when it's down to the wire? __Would he give his life up to be all he can? Is that, is that, is that.....how you Measure a Man..."_

_Who's singing....?_

It was Jacob. My Jacob was singing for me. Rather off key, mind you, but still...

I looked up at him, rather puzzled. He caught my eye and stopped abruptly.

"How bad was it?" he asked, "Crappy? Needs improvement...?"

"Not bad," I chuckled, "Just horridly off key..."

Jacob laughed too, whiping a tear off of my cheek.

"Why do you cry so God-damned cute?" he aked, tangling his fingers in my messy hair.

"Nobody cries cute," I blushed, "Babies maybe, but it looses it's cuteness after a while..."

"Well, you're cute when you cry, but you're gorgeous when you smile," he said.

The confession was so heartfelt and sencere that I though I would melt.

Being with Jacob makes everything wrong in the world go away, even if it's just for a moment.

"Well, then," Aunt Rita said, "I suppose all this means that they know where you live. You could probably stay with Sam and Emily."

"The problem is that these creeps have been watching Kate for a very long time," Jacob pointed out, "So, chances are, they know where we all live too."

"Oh dear..."

"Is there anything we could do?" I asked, growing slightly panicked again.

Jacob seemed to sense my stress as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't worry, I swear that I'll protect you," he vowed, though it seemed more so to himself than anyone else.

"This could end very badly if you're not careful," Aunt Rita warned, "We need to talk to Sam and have a decision made, and soon."

.

.

.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," Jacob replied, his voice slightly strained, "We have to."

"..........................Are we really doing this?"

"Yes," he chuckled, speeding up the car a little, "And stop asking me, OK?"

"It's not too late to turn around," I smiled slightly, "Save your pride."

"You're more important than my pride," he countered, "We're doing this, and that's final."

"Alright, alright," I caved, "You win."

We were on our way to a meeting. Not the usual pack kind of meeting, a very different kind.

We were on our way to a meeting with the Cullens.

Sam had met with us and everyone else the moment after Aunt Rita had called him, which was the afternoon proceeding our current situation. He had oh-so-mightily declared that, since he didn't have a fucking clue what Charlotte and Bernard were, though he refused to admit it, he thought it would be best to meet with the Cullens to form an alliance and a battle plan, if necessary.

I had been quite tempted to tell him to blow it out his ass and admit that we were asking for help.

It was currently midnight, or near so, and I could tell Jacob was getting nervous. Things were going to be on meeting terms that night, which meant that he couldn't start something unless someone else did. Emily and I were going to be the only humans at the meeting, and it was eating him alive. He was afraid.

"I still don't know why Sam thought it necessary for Emily to come," I pondered, "I get why I need to be there, but why Emily?"

"She would have insisted," Jacob smiled wearily, "As far as the safety of the imprints goes, she's Mother Bear."

"I haven't met her yet," I said thoughtfully, "So I'm kind of excited as far as that goes."

"Sam said she really wants to meet you," he chuckled, "Apparently she can't wait to see if you're really as pretty as I think you are."

"Well, I sure hope you haven't given Emily any false hopes," I grinned.

Jacob laughed a little. I knew just how nervous he was, but, to be quite honest, I hadn't quite felt the clenching nervousness for the meeting yet.

"Well," Jake sighed, stopping the Rabbit, "We're here."

Scratch that. I thought I would puke.

"Yipee," I mumbled.

Once we were parked and out of the car, Jacob started stripping. I gave him a questioning look, at which he chuckled.

"Not so nervous anymore?" he teased, tossing me his pants as he went to throw the rest of his clothes in the car.

"It's a pitch black new moon," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I can't see anything......in precis detail. Why do you need to transform, anyways? We've got a 10 minute walk or so before we even get there."

"I'm a lot stronger when I'm in my wolf form," he explained, "I'll be better able to protect you in case anything happens. Plus, it's only a short run if I carry you, and you'll be warmer."

"I suppose," I shivered, the December nighttime air biting at my face, "Go ahead. I'll hold your pants."

He gave me a quick kiss before jumping back a little and, well, exploding, for lack of a better discription. The horse sized wolf, whom I'd grown quite accustomed to seeing outside my window at night, came towards me and nuzzled my face, sticking his massive head on my shoulder.

"Affectionate, aren't we?" I whispered, scratching behind his soft, fluffy ear, "But, I think we have to get going. Sam won't be happy if we're late."

Begrudgingly, Jacob moved away and laid down in the snow, motioning to his back. I sat down Western-Saddle style, and found that he was rather huge, for being something that he had discribed as "about the same size as a horse".

"God, Jake," I laughed, squealing a little as he stood up, "I've ridden _Belgins_ smaller than you!"

He snorted and gave a bit of a cough, which I took as laughter, before taking off. I litterally went from moving 0 to 100 kilometres an hour. It was a good thing I'd had a good clump of fur in each hand. I had to lay my torso on Jacob's back so I wouldn't fall off. It was better than any rollicoaster ride I'd ever been on.

It almost felt like we were flying.

When Jacob stopped, it had been a gradual slowing down. I think he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't go flying into a tree or something. We stopped right beside a group that consisted of Sam; a gorgeous woman with three scars on her face, whom I quickly identified as Emily; Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared, all in human form; and about four other massive wolves. I keep saying massive because, again, I can't think of a better way to discribe them.

"Jacob, let her down then change back," Sam commanded, "I need you to make sure that you have a good hold on her at all times. We don't know what's going to happen just yet."

Jacob gave a rebelious snort, indicating that he intended to stay in his wolf form. Sam looked ready to start a big arguement.

"Jacob-!"

"It's better for Kate and everyone else if you can hold onto her," Jared interceeded, trying to reason with Jacob, "I know you think you have better chance of protecting her like that, but, if you need to transform, you will. It's better if you can keep your hands on her, rather than let her take hold of your fur."

"You stronger like that, but you can still rival a leech as a man," Paul agreed, "Just do it."

"Jake..."

He looked back at me.

"I agree with them," I continued timidly, "I'd also feel a lot better if you were holding me..."

Boy, did that ever change his mind. He sat down slowly, gently sliding me off of his back, and changed back into a human. I handed him his sweatpants, and, before I knew it, he had them on and was holding me close.

"This is Emily, by the way," Sam said to me, taking Emily in his arms, "Emily, this is Kate, Jacob's imprint."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," she smiled, coming towards me to shake my hand, "You just as pretty as Jacob says you are."

"Oh, wow," I blushed, moving from Jacob slightly to shake her hand in return, "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you."

Emily looked like he as about to reply, when the four wolves growled visciously. Everyone besides Emily and myself wrinkle their noses, almost like they'd caught wind of a garbage heap. Sam pulled Emily back into his arms, and I felt Jacob's chest rumble with his deep set snarling.

"Hate to cut into the friendly chatter," Ember called stiffly over the December wind, "But we've got company."

_They're here...._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

_So, as usual, life hates me._

Before us all stood the Cullen family. Jacob had described them to be before, and I could pick them all out in the darkness without even having to ask. The tall blond man, who was attempting to wear a friendly expression, was obviously Carlisle. The woman who stood beside him was Esme. The pixie-like girl, Alice, clung to a man who seemed to be in a great deal in pain, Jasper. The larger, friendlier looking man, Emmet, waved at Jacob and I, only to be elbowed by the gorgeous blond woman who stood beside him, Rosalie. My eyes finally fell on Bella, who stood in the arms of a bronze haired psychic named Edward. Their honey coloured eyes all glowed in the darkness.

Edward and Jacob exchanged a glance as vicious as the one Bella and I exchanged. They hated us, and we hated them. It was clear as day, or night, rather.

"Carlisle," Sam said curtly, nodding towards the leading leech.

"Sam," Carlisle responded in likeness, "I'd like to know why you called us out here, please."

"We called you out here because we have a bit of a problem," Sam explained, looking at us briefly, "And we think you should be made aware of it, since it could affect us all."

"It has to do with those people, doesn't it?" Alice piped up, a knowing look on her face, "The woman with the silvery blond hair, and the black-haired man."

"You know?" Paul asked, seemingly more affected by their vampire stench than the others.

"Alice has had visions about a man and a woman," Edward answered, turning his eyes onto me, "And a pair of green eyes."

Everyone was silent, staring each other down. The four wolves, who I had guessed were Collin, Brady, Seth, and his sister, Leah, stood tense, ready to strike at any given moment.

I held Edward's gaze for a while, and noticed that he was searching for something. My head started to hurt a bit, and it felt like my brain was being prodded by some outside force. I fought back at the force, and Edward's topaz eyes widened a little. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was trying to read my mind.

I broke my gaze away from his, putting my hand to my forehead. The prodding had stopped. I'd broken the only possible connection he could have made with my mind. Jacob looked down at me.

"You OK?" he asked, kissing my head.

I nodded, "Yeah, my head hurts a little, no big deal."

"What's wrong, Edward?" I heard Bella ask.

"I can't read her," he said loudly, clearly, "I can't read her mind."

All the vampires looked at me, making me rather uncomfortable. I could feel something trying to sooth me, but it barely even reached my sub conscience. I brushed it off, only to find Jasper looking rather surprised.

"I can't calm her, either," he said, his voice as stiff as his posture, "She simply expels my powers when she finally feels them. I hardly reach her."

Jacob held me tighter, obviously not liking their looks either.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Sam demanded, "Her powers acting up again?"

"I can speak for myself, Sam," I snapped irritably, "And no, their not. Whatever it is, I'm doing it naturally."

"Walls," Edward said suddenly, "Lots of walls. Their sensitive too. She can strike back with them."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, damn it!" I cried, glaring daggers at Edward, "It's pissing me off!"

This caused everyone to stare at me, even the whole pack. I was starting to feel small, but I was tired of those arrogant vampires treating me like I wasn't there.

Emmet gave a hearty chuckle, saying, "I like this kid. She's got guts."

"You must be Kate," Carlisle said to me, giving me a compassionate look.

"Yes," I nodded, sounding a little bolder than I felt at that moment, "And I would appreciate it if you started to address me when you're talking about me."

Alice was giving me a look that I surely can't describe to you. It was a very odd look, indeed.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment, Kate?" she asked politely, reaching her slender hands out slightly.

I felt a deep snarl rumble through Jacob's chest again. The whole pack seemed to be getting on the defensive. They obviously liked the idea as much as I did.

"Um, yes, I would," I said quickly, holding onto Jacob's arms, "I think I'll stay right here, thanks."

"Oh, well, I guess I can't blame you then," she nodded sweetly, "You are rather hard to see, so I can imagine why those people are after you."

"What?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Do you have eye trouble or something?"

"Alice can see into the future," Carlisle explained, "And it's difficult for her to see non-humans, or humans with mental barriers such as yours."

"Oh."

"Enough mindless chatter," Rosalie snapped arrogantly, clearly getting irritated, "Back to the meeting! Why are we here?"

"Because the people that Alice saw are after Kate," Edward said before Sam could open his mouth, keeping his steady gaze rested on Jacob's, "She has special powers that the woman, Charlotte, believes are rightfully hers. Although she herself admitted that Kate was born with them, she says that's only because her mother died the same moment Kate was born."

"Are they vampires?" Embry asked, speaking up for the first time.

"They don't smell like us," Edward continued, addressing his family more so than anyone else, "Jacob's mind doesn't register anything remotely like us besides their appearance. They smell like rotting flesh, and Charlotte gets in Kate's head when she sleeps. The mental barrier's probably aren't as strong in her sleep, which is how she gets in. They have reason to believe that Charlotte has been watching Kate for over a year now, since she can send dreams about the carcasses of her dead family."

"Exactly," Sam jumped in, "Which is why we need to come up with a solution. I suggest..."

"That won't work," Edward jumped in, clearly enjoying it, "If they know all of that, then sending Kate and Jacob far away won't do any good. And their definitely not vampires like us, so the way you're suggesting to fight them might not be affective. We need to figure out what they are first, before we take any action."

_And Sam has been shot down!  
_

"Than what do you propose we do, _Cullen_?" Sam asked, the name rolling off his tongue like acid.

Edward looked to Carlisle, signalling for him to take the hull. I didn't like how this was playing out.

"Kate and Jacob shouldn't go too far away, but they need to stay somewhere safer than home until we take care of things," Carlisle began, "The only safe haven that I can think of that isn't too far away, but not too close and open, is our home..."

Silence.

"No way," Jacob snarled, growing increasingly in volume with each syllable, "No fucking way. I will not even consider putting Kate anywhere near the likes of you!"

"Jacob, you're being selfish," Quil spoke up, "It _is_ the safest place, and you'll be with her the whole time..."

"No way, I will not-!"

"On what terms?" Sam asked, using his authority to take control of the pack again, "On what conditions will they be staying with you?"

"They will be staying as allies," Carlisle assured him, "We will have no problems taking care of them, though they will have to let us know when they need food, since we eat differently than they do. There is to be no fighting, unless it's a friendly little squabble that doesn't spiral out of control. They will be treated with the same level of respect and dignity they show us, and no one is to breach the level of trust we need to show one another at a time such as this. Kate will remain with Jacob at all times, or someone they both trust. And, should Kate be harmed in any way, I will be held personally responsible.

"Most importantly no slip-ups, or you will be thrown to the wolves," Carlisle concluded, "Does everyone understand?"

The Cullens all nodded. The pack soon did as well.

"Kate, Jacob," Carlisle spoke again, addressing us this time, "What do you think?"

"I'll go along with whatever Kate wants," Jacob replied firmly.

That was when all eye turned onto me. I sighed.

"If there isn't another option tht everyone feeling would work, then I'll do it."

**_What have I gotten myself into?!_**


	14. Chapter 13 WARNING: Mature Content

Chapter 13

* * *

"So," Esme smiled, leading Jacob and I into a large room, "This will be your bedroom. We don't sleep, so this is the only bed in the house. I saw it one day and I just couldn't resist."

Well, I'm pretty sure you've figured out that we're at the Cullens' house by now. Esme and Carlisle had greeted us at the door, and they appeared to be the only ones home. Jacob said he could smell the others near by, and he figured they were either hunting or hiding.

Esme was currently showing us around. Jacob and I hadn't brought too horribly much, since we didn't plan on being there too horribly long. Esme said that she and Carlisle had bought plenty of food, but I still doubted that there was enough to feed Jake for more than a couple of days.

"This is.....nice," Jacob murmured in surprise, looking around at our huge bedroom.

"Well, of coarse," Esme chuckled, moving over to let Jacob drop all of our two bags, "You didn't think we'd stick you down in the cellar, did you?"

"Well," I grinned at her, "I must admit, this is way nicer than I thought it would be, Esme. You've got great taste."

"Oh, thank you," she beamed, giving me a motherly smile, "We've got more money than we need, so decorating is rather a hobby of mine. I absolutely loved decorating this room. It was too much fun."

I could see that Esme obviously had a thing for Victorian style furniture, because that's what all the wooden furniture was. All beautifully designed, mahogany wood everything, complimented by the parchment-coloured walls and black accents. The bed sheets, comforter, and throw pillows were black, and I was guessing silk as well. The bed itself was huge; I didn't even think it was a king, it was so big. I could see why Esme had just had to have it.

We had even our own bathroom attached, which was marble floors, a golden trimmed mirror, soft green walls, and white porcelain everything else, accented with soft pink and orange towels.

"I could get used so this," I said plainly, giggling afterwards.

"I'm glad you like it," Esme replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "We haven't had guests in forever, and, in spite of the circumstances, I'm rather excited to have you both here."

"Sure," Jacob sniffed, clearly unable to ignore the smell of her, "We're greatful you gave us somewhere safe to be."

I knew Jacob wasn't very happy about the way this had turned out, and neither was I, quite frankly. But, Carlisle and Esme were trying to be kind to us, and, even if the others weren't, I felt better knowing that they were here. Carlisle is a doctor, meaning that he's probably very used to the sight and smell of blood, and he's been alive the longest, so I wasn't too worried about him. Esme was a sweetheart, so I wasn't to horribly worried about her either. The others, however, I wasn't so sure about yet.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you two to get settled," Esme said sweetly, after an awkward silence had taken shape.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Cullen," I said, "Don't worry about us eating either. I'll make something when Jake gets hungry."

"Please, Kate," she smiled, "Call me Esme."

"Will do," I grinned as she began to take her leave.

The instant she closed to door, Jake was all over me. I literally didn't even have time to blink before he had me pinned to the wall, trailing steaming hot kisses along my neck. My breathing accelerated along with my pulse as he nibbled a sweet spot I didn't even know I had. My breathing was quickly becoming loud and gasping pants. His hand found it's way up my shirt, fondling my breasts through my bra.

"Jake," I moaned, "Not here, not now..."

"Please," he murmured against my neck, reaching towards the clasp of my bra, "You want this as bad as I do..."

"Christmas is in four days," I panted, slowly loosing my resolve, "Can't you wait?"

"Oh god, I smell it," he whispered, his hot and heavy breathing turning me on even more, "You're so _wet_..."

That statement alone nearly sent me toppling over the edge. I didn't even notice that Jake had unclasped my bra until I felt him rolling my rock hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. My legs would have given way had his body not been firmly pressed against mine. It was only a moment later that I could feel his flaming, pulsing erection against my stomach. I felt a hot blush growing over my body.

"Oh, to hell with waiting," I groaned, "Just fu-!"

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Jacob looked like he was ready to murder somebody. He let out a feral growl after he sniffed the air.

"What do you want, Cullen?" he snarled.

"I was wondering if you two would mind keeping it down a little," Edward's charming voice floated through the door, "We can hear you all the way outside."

My eyes widened and I groaned in embarrassment. Of coarse they could hear us, even if I didn't think we ere even being all that loud. They were vampires, for crying out loud!

"Do I interupt you?" Jacob snapped back.

"You haven't been given the opportunity yet," Edward retorted calmly, "I'll leave the two of you alone now, but I'll be back if I hear you."

_Oh great! Thank a lot, Ass!_

"Maybe he'll leave us be on Christmas," Jacob sighed, moving away from me to flo down on the bed, "I hope Bella keeps him occupied!"

"She better," I grumbled, flopping down next to him, "I don't know if my heart can handle something like that again."

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" he asked me seriously, looking me in the eye.

"Of coarse not," I smiled at him, snuggling up close, "I just mean that I don't think I can handle that kind of physical pleasure being interupted again. I feel desperate now."

"Your body's begging too, huh?" Jacob smirked.

"Not just my body, my soul really," I confessed, "I really feel that spiritual link right now. And I like the feeling of it. It's a real closeness that normal people never get to experience, huh?"

"No, I don't really think so," he said thoughtfully, "I think we're created to have such a special bond with one person for a reason. I've never really thought about it before, and maybe there isn't one. I like it anyways, though."

"Yeah," I smiled, "Me too."

.

.

.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked, chuckling at the overstocked kitchen.

There was literally food everywhere. The lighting in their kitchen was perfect, even though it was dark outside. The fact that their house was mostly windows on the lower level kind of freaked me out, but I guess that's because I liked walls better. You can hide behind them, much like you could the mountains of food that Carlisle and Esme had purchased.

_I guess they really did prepare for him, _I thought with a laugh.

"I don't know," Jacob said, in a tone that clearly said he did, "Pick whatever you want. I'll even help you, if you want."

"Come on, I know there's something," I smiled, leaning on the counter next to him, "It won't be a problem, Jake, just tell me."

"Well-."

"I think the mutt would like to eat _you_," Rosalie remarked snidely, strutting into the kitchen wit Emmet in tow.

"Oh, I know that already," I grinned at her, ignoring her harsh demeanor, "But Edward thinks we're too noisy."

"He's nothing but a hypocrite, then," Emmet said good-naturedly, giving a hearty laugh, "He and Bella make a hell of a lot more noise than the two of you."

"OK," Jacob sighed, rubbing his temple, "I really didn't need to hear that."

"Oh, relax," Rosalie snapped, though her posture seemed a little more relaxed than before, "Don't be rude, introduce us to your little girlfriend, or I'll get her to put your doggy bowl outside."

"Hey, Rosalie, it seems you've gained a brain cell since the last time we met," Jacob retorted, "You pregnant or something?"

"I wish," she sniffed harshly, clearly offended.

"Ignore the insensitive half," I piped up, extending my hand towards her, "I'm Kate, Jacob's imprint."

She looked at it for a moment before giving me her hand to shake.

"Rosalie," she said stiffly, "And this is my husband, Emmet."

"Nice to officially meet you, Kid," he smiled, shaking my hand as well, "Your not even half as bad as Bella said you were. Though, I must admit, you do stink like your mutt, but that's probably a good thing in this house."

"I'm an ass when I'm tired," I shrugged, "Who isn't?"

"Well, I certainly thought I'd like you, after the way she went on about how mean you were," Rosalie smirked, "Sounds like you don't put up with anything from anyone."

"Well," I chuckled, taking Jacob's hand, "This guy is the first in a while to get away with anything."

"Why am I not surprised," Emmet grinned, watching Jake and I smile at each other, "You seem like a dog person."

"I am," I nodded, giggling, "I've got my little poodle at home, Shadow."

"Bella said he wasn't very friendly either," Rosalie smiled a little.

"That dog is an attack poodle if he doesn't know you," Jacob agreed, wrapping an arm around me, "He also senses gentle spirits. If you're not a good person, he knows it. But, if you're approved of, then he's just one great big baby."

I noticed how Jacob seemed much more at peace with the two vampires now. It was probably because the pants of the relationship seemed to be fond of me. Which one wore the pants, I had yet to figure out. I was betting $25,000,000 that it was Rosalie.

As if on cue, the unified growling of mine and Jacob's stomachs cut the conversation in half.

"I think somebody's hungry," Emmet grinned, giving us a big brother kind of look, "You crazy kids get something to eat."

"Already on it," I chirped, moving towards the fridge.

"I only hooked that thing up this morning," Emmet was saying to Jacob, "I'm not quite sure if I got it right though."

"It looks fine to me," Jacob said, "If you can hook up all those game systems and stuff that you own, I don't see how a fridge would be a problem."

"Give me some credit," Emmet chuckled, "I've never had to use one."

"He has a point," I called over my shoulder, continuing to dig through the food.

"You want some help?" Rosalie asked me from her seat on the counter top.

"I'm good thanks, but I would love you eternally if you would boil some water for me, please," I pleaded sweetly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but complied none the less. Emmet and Jacob continued to chat about stuff, cars mostly, which both men seemed to share a passion for. I smiled to myself as I pulled out some vegetables.

_Well, this isn't so bad._

It was about to get a **lot** worse.


End file.
